Cassiopeia/Background
Lore While her sister has always been the most celebrated member of the household, the Du Couteau family has a long history of service to Noxus. It has often been said that no soldier has ever been as fortunate as General Du Couteau to have been graced with daughters. His youngest, Cassiopeia - despite lacking her sister's killer instincts - was equally renowned in at court for her stately character and elegance. Cunning as she was beautiful, the temptress could never be found far from the arm of any foreign dignitary, her wiles prying secrets from the lips of even the most wary attaché. With the Noxian barbarian pacification campaign having ground to a standstill, Cassiopeia had set her sights on a diplomat from a tribe of the Freljord region. Thinking him an easy mark, the scheming seductress set about beguiling him. He refused to confide in her, however, until she swore an oath of secrecy upon his sword - a strange weapon with a serpentine curve to the blade. Once her tryst was over, Cassiopeia provisioned her father with information regarding the barbarian resistance. As she divulged this intelligence, a wave of revulsion washed over her. She screamed in agony as her silky skin hardened to scales, her lustrous hair thickened to leather, and her manicured fingernails sharpened to claws. Dazed, she fell upon a group of horrified servants, rending them limb from limb in a heartbeat. When it was over the blood soaked figure was no longer the ravishing jewel of the Noxian court, but a horror trapped somewhere between woman and serpent. Unable to serve in her traditional capacity, Cassiopeia departed for the League, continuing her service to Noxus on the Field of Justice. }} Quotes ;Upon selection ;Attacking ;Movement ;'Taunt''' ;'Joke''' Development * ''Cassiopeia has been designed by Brackhar. Cassiopeia OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Splash Art Cassiopeia SirenSkin old.jpg|1st Siren Splash Art Champion Sneak Peek Announcement made in the Sneak Peek by ByronicHero:Champion Sneak Peek: Cassiopeia, the Serpent's Embrace at LeagueofLegends.com Sometimes here at Riot Games we get pulled in a lot of different directions. League of Legends summoners are a diverse group and it's a tough job to satisfy everyone's personal taste. Some people love horrid, terrifying monsters; some love ravishing, beautiful women; some gallant, spinning knights, and still others pint-sized fighting terrors. Now, since there are so many passionate summoners out there, we've decided to make this latest champion breaks down the barriers that separate these enthusiasts. Allow me to present the fruits of those labors: Cassiopeia, the Serpent's Embrace. Whether you're a fan of maidens or monsters, this champion is sure to satisfy. Unless, of course, you're gun shy about ladies with scales, fangs, claws, and deadly, poisonous liquids. Then the two of you might need a little couples therapy. Ancient Power Awakens with Mythic Cassiopeia Announcement made by NeeksNaman:Ancient Power Awakens with Mythic Cassiopeia With the launch of League of Legends in Greece, we’re celebrating with a skin that’s truly Hellenic. This bold, mythical take on Cassiopeia evokes the ancient monster, Medusa, gracing The Serpent’s Embrace with a new model, gorgeous gold accents, regal laurel leaves and new effects on her ultimate ability, Petrifying Gaze. Along with her new look, Cassiopeia’s getting brand new particle effects for all of her skins! Mythic Cassiopeia.jpg|Mythic Cassiopeia Screenshots Wield ancient power and deadly poisons with this mythic new skin for Cassiopeia! Patch history slow was not stacking with many other slows in the game. * ability power ratio reduced to 0.8 from 0.9. * damage reduced to 50/85/120/155/190 from 60/95/130/165/200. V1.0.0.122: * now grants persistent vision in the area where cast instead of only at the moment it was cast. V1.0.0.115: * : cast animation sped up. * : ** Base damage increased to 200/325/450 from 150/275/400. ** Range increased to 850 from 700 (effect now roughly matches the particle). ** Cast animation sped up. ** Cooldown reduction with rank is now reflected in the levelup tooltip. ** It will target enemies that move in/out of the area during the cast time more accurately . V1.0.0.111: * Updated tooltips for Cassiopeia. V1.0.0.110: * : range increased to 700 from 675. V1.0.0.108: * Base movement speed increased to 310 from 305. * : movement speed buff increased to 3 seconds from 2. * : ability power ratio increased to 0.55 from 0.45. * : ** Slow increased to 60% at all ranks from 40/50/60%. ** Cooldown changed to 130/120/110 seconds from 120 at all ranks. V1.0.0.107: Added. (Original Stats) * : Cassiopeia blasts an area with a delayed high damage poison, granting her increased Movement Speed if she hits a champion. * : Cassiopeia releases a cloud of poison, lightly damaging and slowing any enemy that happens to pass through it. * : Cassiopeia lets loose a damaging attack at her target. If the target is poisoned the cooldown of this spell is refreshed. * (Ultimate): Cassiopeia releases a swirl of magical energy from her eyes, stunning any enemies in front of her that are facing her and slowing any others with their back turned. * (Innate): After casting a spell any subsequent spellcasts will cost 10% less for 5 seconds. This ability stacks up to 5 times. }} References Category:Champion backgrounds cs:Cassiopeia/Příběh de:Cassiopeia/Background en:Cassiopeia/Background fr:Cassiopeia/Historique pl:Cassiopeia/historia ru:Cassiopeia/Background